Magic Happens
by Baby Doll Buffy
Summary: The Oracles have a little something to tell Angel before he asks them to erase the day.


Title: Magic Happens

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Do I look like Joss Whedon to you???

*~*~*

"You again."

Angel shifted nervously in the great hall, gazing at the Oracles.

"What have you brought me?" asked the female in a commanding voice. She cocked a golden eyebrow.

"Famille Rose vase," Angel answered, holding it up before tossing in underhand to her. "Ching dynasty. Circa 1811."

"Lovely," she crooned, blue and golden skin undulating as she turned the vase over in her hands, inspecting it. Her brother, bored, rolled his eyes upward. 

"Why are you here, lower being?" he demanded, pacing in front of his sister. 

Angel glanced at the floor. "The Mohra demon said the End of Days had begun. That others were coming, soldiers of darkness. I need to know if he was telling the truth."

The male raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, appearing to be listening. Eventually his gaze returned to Angel. "As far as such things can be told," he replied, his voice deep.

Angel swallowed hard, feeling dread seep through his stomach. "What happens to the Slayer when these soldiers come?" he asked, his voice shaky. 

"What happens to all mortal beings – only sooner, in her case," the female replied, seemingly void of emotion. 

Angel felt as if an icy hand had gripped his heart. "She'll die?" He paused. "Then I'm here to beg for her life."

The Oracles gave a disgusted scowl and turned to leave. "It is not our place to grant life or death."

Angel sighed. "Then I ask you to take mine back." There. It was said. This would keep Buffy alive. The Oracles stopped walking away and turned back to him. They fixed an amazed gaze upon him. "Look…I can't protect her or anyone this way, not as a man."

"You're asking to be what you were, a demon with a soul, because of the Slayer?" the female Oracle asked, her voice holding a note of awe. Her brother scowled in disgust and 

turned once more.  


"Oh, this is a matter of love. It does not concern us."

Quickly Angel shot back. "Yes it does! The Mohra demon came to take a warrior from your cause – and it succeeded. I'm no good to you like this. I know you have the power to make this right. Please."

The Oracles were silent for several moments. They seemed to be considering his plea. Finally the male spoke. "What is done cannot be undone."

The female raised her hand to silence him. "What is not yet done can be avoided."

Her brother sighed and spoke quietly. "Temporal folds are not to indulge the whims of lower beings."

The female glared at him. "You are wrong," she reprimanded. She glanced at Angel before continuing. "This one is willing to sacrifice every drop of human happiness and love he has ever known for another. He is *not* a lower being. He has the heart of a warrior and the soul of a human and he's willing to give up his happiness to save his love."   
  
The male paused, finally sighing. "There is one way. But it is not to be undertaken lightly."

"We swallow this day," his sister continued. "Twenty-four hours from the moment the demon first attacked you, we take it back."

The male groaned, obviously not happy. "And undo the good which will stem from this day? It is prophesized…"

"Hush, brother!" the Oracle snapped. "We have not permission to enlighten him!"

"How can we allow him to make this decision without knowing?"

Confused, Angel glanced from one to the other. The female suddenly cocked her head as her brother had done earlier, and listened. Finally she faced Angel again. 

"Warrior," she spoke calmly. "You must learn of a prophecy; a child, borne of Slayer and vampire, whom will lead mankind to victory in the battle of the End of Days. A girl, conceived of pure magick and miracle, who possesses the ultimate strength and character required to save our universe."

Angel's eyes narrowed, and the male spoke. "If we swallow this day for you, Warrior, what you have created will be destroyed."

"What I've created…?" Angel asked, confused.

"Your Slayer is with child," the female informed him. "Your child, your daughter, and the savior of mankind. Removing this day will remove any chance of human survival."

Angel's head was swimming. Buffy…pregnant? It was incredible. How could he go through with this, now? There was no way. "But…I still can't protect her…" he murmured, his eyes darting from one Oracle to the other. "Or my daughter…not like this…"

The Oracles considered his predicament. Finally the male replied, "the Powers have granted you back your strength. Live from this day, Warrior, as a human with the strength, healing, and stamina of a vampire, yet die as any mortal man. Do you wish to accept this gift, Warrior? Or shall we create for you a temporal fold?"

Angel took a deep breath. "I accept," he said, and was instantly thrown from the hall. 

*~*~*

Buffy stood before the window, sunlight shining through and turning his blonde hair to gold. Angel stood in the doorway, watching her, the way her dark red sundress clung to her hips and buttocks. She stood with one knee slightly bent, one hand resting on her hip. She looked radiant. 

Silently, Angel crossed the room and stood behind her, slipping his hand under her arms and around to her stomach. Buffy jumped slightly and giggled. "Hey, you scared me!"

"Sorry," he laughed, bending down to place feather-light kisses on her neck. Buffy moaned and turned in his embrace, pushing her body against his. Angel felt her belly against him, realised that their baby was right there, and smiled. 

"Where did you go?" Buffy finally asked, worried.

Angel sighed. "Buffy…I went to see the Oracles."

Buffy froze. Slowly she moved backward out of his hold. "You…what?"

"I had to ask them about the End of Days, about…what would happen to you."

Tears filled Buffy's eyes. "Tell me you didn't ask them to change you back!" She demanded, as a tear fell.

Angel sighed. "At first…I did."

Buffy sobbed loudly, spinning around and burying her face in her hands. Quickly Angel moved behind her and pulled her against his chest. "But they didn't!" he added. "Buffy, they didn't do it. Instead, they…told me something."

Buffy turned back around slowly. "What?"

Smiling slightly, Angel placed a hand over her belly. "We're having a baby, Buffy. We made a baby!"

Buffy was shell-shocked. He pulled her into a hug, yet she could barely move. "A…baby?"

Angel nodded. "It was prophesized. It's a girl, Buffy, and she's been given to us as a gift. She has the power to save the world."

Buffy smiled hugely. "Our miracle," she whispered, pulling his head to hers for a searing kiss. He complied, meeting her lips with his.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied, hugging him tighter. "I'm so happy…"

*~*~*

The End


End file.
